clonetrooperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Over Earth (Captain Dermot)
It was one of the most dangerous and unnecessary battles in the galactic war. It was... war over Earth- the planet that started it all. Both alliances thought that they would get more leverage nearing the end of the clone war if they had Earth under their control, but they had no idea what they were up against. Early On "Sir, we are ready to make the jump to hyperspace." Clone Commander Rocks implied. "Good, Commander. Do it," General Leland replied. Rocks nodded and the coordinates were set to Earth... the place where the war started. Sergeant Ocul walked up to the commander. "Sir, this is a daring assault, what are my orders?" He asked. "Sergeant, man the navigational weapon systems. Oh and also... remember how I get that weird feeling in my chest whenever I think something is wrong?" Sergeant at first looked puzzled. "What are you getting at, sir?" He replied. Commander Rocks looked down. "It appears that it has returned. But in a worst case I have ever felt. This is not good, sergeant and I need you to stay by my back at all costs. Something is about to go down," The commander explained. The sergeant saluted him and went to prep the guns. Battle Earth The Republic flagship and a couple more exited hyperspace. "Remember, there are still primitive lifeforms on planet Earth. Attempt to contact them as friendlies and we'll defend them at all costs. Understood?" General Leland commanded. Troopers on the main deck gathered around while their superior stood on the front desk. Everyone replied with a yes sir. "General! Incoming Separatist flagships from hyperspace!" Captain Dermot reacted to the situation at hand. "It's too soon! We haven't even reached the planet yet! Man your battle stations! Commander Rocks, we have incoming "seppies", prepare for boarding parties," Leland instructed as he raced down with a couple of other troops to the elevator. "Yes, general. It's time to take out the big guns!" He replied as he got out his rocket launcher. Heart thumping, Rocks ran to the armory with Sergeant Ocul and grabbed as much as they can carry. "This outta take 'em!" Rocks also stuck out a Gatling gun, almost hitting the sergeant! "Whoa, look out, commander!" "Sorry, sergeant. And yes, I'm doing fine. It's just my anxiety acting up again. I am not a soldier because I want to be. I do it for the sentient lifeforms who deserve peace." Sergeant Ocul nodded gratefully and moved on. The opposing flagships started to attack. "Get those gunships down to the surface!" General Leland ordered. In the hanger, instructors gave the word to the fighter pilots and they took off, two by two. Leland breathed in and sensed the extremely dark presence of Darth Night. He gets his name by the evilness of his doings and how much of a shadow he could be in the firing presence of battle. He quickly activated his lightsaber and sprinted to the elevator. Captain Dermot turned his head and noticed the general was leaving. "General, where are you going? General?" No answer. Some of the gunships got shot down in an attempt to land on the planet. Only eleven out of thirty of the gunships survived. Once the clones and naval officers exited the gunships, the lifeforms scurried to cover in fear. Closing their eyes, the lifeforms held on to each other as the Republic squadron approached. "It's alright, its okay. We're to make peace and provide you with extra support," A clone trooper named Blaster explained. An older looking being approached them. "But it seems as though that you, yourselves, have brought the war upon us." Blaster an a naval officer looked at each other. "And now..." the older citizen continued. "You will pay. Kill them!" Suddenly, a massive wave of radicals attacked and brutally shot Blaster six times while the scared citizens watched in fear. Hanger Commander Rocks prepped over two dozen clone troopers in the main hanger. "Men, remember they are only droids. Most of the are already gone due to the war almost at an end (thank God). Just defend yourselves and it'll all work out, understood?" Rocks clarified. Everyone replied with a sir yes sir. Sergeant Ocul moved in closer to the door that was about to be breached. "Sergeant, no! Get back!" Rocks screamed. The metal door came flying at them and smashed Ocul in the head. He landed in his brother, Rocks's arms. He quickly looked up and walked in Lord Night himself. "Out of the shadows, I see," mocked the commander. "Ha, I guess I've changed, commander just... for... you..." All of a sudden, b4 battle droids popped out of the breached door- the heaviest of their type. "What was that, commander? They are just droids? All do respect but they are the most dangerous of their kind!" "Shut up, corporal and prepare for battle." That corporal got shot in the head twice and went down hard. Commander Rocks stuck out his rocket launcher and blaster at the broken down door and sent droid commandos flying. He spotted all of the droid parts come undone by the blast of his launcher but gave his heart a pounding. One clone trooper dove to dodge a bullet and cracked one of the b4 battle droids head, killing it. Rocks fired another rocket from his launcher, instantly destroying a bunch of droids. "That was for the Republic! Now, charge!" Clone troopers raced toward Darth Night and the b4 battle droids. Darth Night managed to slice a few with his darksaber. That same athletic clone trooper hustled toward a wounded soldier by Darth Night and checked his pulse. Barely anything. General Leland sprinted like no one ever could down the empty halls of his flagship, trying to contact his first lieutenant. "Rocks, come in. Rocks?" He tried another wave-length frequency- not even any interference in the com-link. Another trooper got shot five times and harshly went down. The athletic clone got anger inside of him and full of rage, he charged at Night only to be killed. Then, Rocks could feel the ongoing pain of a blast that just made contact with him... and then another. Soon, he was all that was left. He eyed those specialized commando droids enter and breach the hallways of his ship. All he could mutter was a small exclamation. "No, no, no." Darth Night slowly approached him. "So, I guess finally coming out of the shadows was indeed a good idea," he smirked. "Go to Hell," Rocks managed to reply. "I'm already there. Ha, now let me just let you in on something- there are more of us. And we will not go down. No matter how hard you try." Night crouched down to the injured commander. "Then... I guess cough we will have to kill you all," Rocks replied smiling. Night made a face from smirking to frowning and quickly brandished his darksaber, decapitating the commander. He could hear the sound of his wrist-communicator go off; he picked up the commander's arm and spoke into it. "General Leland..." Leland instantly recognized the sound and tone of his voice. "Darth Night. What have you done!?" "A lot. Anyway, your commander ain't here right now. Please leave a message after his death." "You ignorant fool! You will pay!" Leland uncovered some b4 battle droids and furiously sliced all three of them. "Maybe, maybe not. But just remember, Jedi... you already have..." Category:Captain Dermot